


【VD】Libidream

by EstherX



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, Porn With Plot, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 05:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19435156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstherX/pseuds/EstherX
Summary: 但丁做了一个梦，但很快他发现，这个梦里存在的，不仅仅是他一个人的意识。内含一点魔人生理学和私设。时间线为4与5之间，哥去找尼禄拿回阎魔刀前几天（大概）





	【VD】Libidream

**Author's Note:**

> “有时候我真想杀死你。”  
> “其他时候呢？”  
> “其他时候我想永远爱你。”  
> ——《27个遗失的吻》

这不是他记忆中的家园。

十六岁少年模样的但丁窝在那张早该毁于火灾的床上发呆，午后炽热的日光贴着窗帘间的缝隙慵懒地滑进卧室，穿过他张开的五指，无声地落在床单上。草莓派的浓郁甜香透过半掩的门渗入室内，他抽着鼻子，手下意识地摸了摸瘪下去的腹部。

“但丁！”

“就来，妈妈！”他随口答应着，极不情愿似地从床上起身。这个家，这个梦中的家过于美好而完整了，以至于失真。

而那个家，他真正的家在许多年前便已于一场灾难中支离破碎。有时他回忆过去，也会忍不住想象假如当初一切不幸都未发生，如今会是何种情形。但丁猜测这大概就是他做这个梦的原因：人如果在现实中失去了某些重要的东西，梦境总会将它们补偿回来。于是他的梦指引他的意识来到了这个可能存在于某个平行世界，但实际不属于他的少年时代。

他推开卧室的门，穿过一段走廊步向记忆里的客厅，打着哈欠正欲走近餐桌时，却不由自主地顿住了脚步。维吉尔。他下意识咬住下唇，让这个饱含他爱恨的音节在舌尖翻滚。梦里同样是十六岁面孔的维吉尔正侧对他站在餐桌前，目视着那盘刚出炉的草莓派若有所思，似乎下一秒就会向它出手。

糟糕。但丁的好胜心此刻占了上风。虽然他清楚这不过是梦，而这个维吉尔只是梦境的产物，但他依然不愿让第一块草莓派旁落他手。他当即像头豹子般悄无声息地朝兄长冲了过去，维吉尔尚未反应回神便被他撞得趔趄，身形晃了晃，所幸是稳住了。他皱着眉，阴沉地抬起头，果不其然地对上那张熟悉又欠揍的面孔，后者甚至还在冲他嚣张地笑。

“好久不见，维吉。”但丁愉快地问候道，一边向草莓派伸手，同时默默在心底给自己记上一分。“喜欢我给你的见面礼吗？”

维吉尔沉默地瞪着他，银蓝色的眼睛透出的寒光仿佛明晃晃的匕首刺向但丁得意忘形的脸。而年轻的半魔对此根本熟视无睹，这是他自己的梦，这个假维吉尔根本不能拿他如何。不过他没能得意太久，在他的手指即将触到草莓派的刹那，遽然间，整个食物连带盘子从他的眼前被人抽走。

“既然想要，那就自己过来取。”维吉尔抬了抬下巴，不慌不忙地说，对幼弟怨气冲天的眼神照单全收，一丝得逞的笑意闪过他的唇角。草莓派此刻正稳稳地躺在他手中的盘子上。“你知道规矩。”

随后他看见但丁谨慎地移动了一下，只觉得好笑。若换做平常，他们一定早就大打出手，然而这次不一样，这次维吉尔手里有但丁所顾忌的草莓派。时间一分一秒地流逝，这样单纯地僵持开始让维吉尔感到无趣，他有些不耐烦地抿着嘴。他对草莓派本身毫无兴趣，只是单纯地看不惯但丁忘乎所以的模样。然而难得一次共享梦境，把宝贵的时光浪费在这些无谓小事上又不免可惜。维吉尔原本紧锁的眉头倏尔舒展开，他决定趁他那蠢弟弟还没觉察到梦境的异常之前，为这场拉锯战再增添一点难度。

“你的动作太慢了。”又一次躲开对方稍显笨拙的袭击后，维吉尔轻蔑地评价道，朝卧室的方向不着痕迹地退了一步。“我认为我们还是待会儿见比较好。”

话音刚落，他便凭空从但丁眼前消失了。梦境的好处就在这里——可以随心所欲。“混蛋维吉尔！”但丁气急败坏的吼叫在过于空荡的房子内跌跌撞撞。他本能觉得有哪里不对劲，然而不知从何处飘来的话语阻碍了他的思路。“两分钟。两分钟之内你还没找过来，这一分就是我的了。”那恼人的低沉音色不依不饶地宛如幽灵萦绕着他，牵引他的步伐快速移动起来。

这有点类似他们小时候会玩的那种游戏。但丁企图从迷雾般朦胧而有限的儿时记忆里拨开一点线索。或者说恶作剧，有时他会故意躲起来，然后在兄长蒙受母亲责备时心满意足地走出藏身之所，虽然事后免不了一顿训诫，不过他的目的业已达到，也就对母亲的斥责不太放在心上。

所以维吉尔喜欢藏在哪里？但丁这时才发现自己并不如想象中那样了解他。他们之间似乎总是不厌其烦地玩着猫捉老鼠的把戏，无论梦境还是现实。他只能凭直觉先推开了书房的大门，印象中维吉尔经常逗留的便是父亲的书房，他自己倒是极少涉足。然而眼下那些密布的书本背后并无他兄弟的踪迹——他甚至毫不留情地将那张可能藏着人的书桌踹翻了——仍然一无所获。

见鬼。他叹息着，决定去卧室碰碰运气。那里是除去饭厅外他第二熟悉的地方，留存着太多珍贵的时刻。他望着那张床，仿佛看见母亲坐在床头揽住他们兄弟二人，轻哼着一首古老的童谣。那时候维吉尔还在与他分享同一张床铺，他的腿会故意横在兄长的腰腹，以便为自己争取更多的空间。后者一如既往地蹙着眉，十分嫌弃地将他的腿一掌拍开。他们暗暗较着劲，而独属于母亲的柔美嗓音则伴着他们渐渐沉入梦乡，替他们驱散一切恐惧。但丁站在原地静静注视着幻象，直至它消散殆尽才开始继续动作。

他首先排除了床底，维吉尔是绝无可能委屈自己躲在那种吃灰的地方；窗帘是掀开的，被子早让他团成乱糟糟的一坨堆在床尾；如此一来，便仅剩下衣柜了。但丁抱着算账的心态轻手轻脚地走向衣柜，随后猛地拉开柜门，打算好好吓一吓维吉尔，现实却未免令他失望——他的兄长确实在衣柜里，但对他的到来似乎漠不关心，甚至称得上熟视无睹——维吉尔半蜷着腿，手掌覆在膝盖上，背抵着衣柜的一侧，双目紧锁，犹如陷入沉眠，盛着草莓派的盘子四平八稳地置于他怀中。衣柜的空间相对一个十六岁的少年而言有些狭窄了，但丁实在不明白他为何会选择这里。

“所以是这里。”正当他犹豫是踢醒对方还是打醒对方好时，维吉尔蓦地开口，仍旧闭着双眼，口吻听上去像是在叙述一件漠不关己的事，“你被母亲藏起来的地方。”低哑的嗓音在狭小的空间里来回碰撞，显得有些沉闷，又比但丁记忆里多了一分浑厚，仿佛一个中年男子借着年轻的躯壳与他对话。

但丁的脸色变了，苦涩如同上涨的潮水漫过他冰蓝色的双眼，他此刻终于了悟那股始终萦绕不去的异样感由何而来——这个维吉尔根本不是他臆想的产物，而是真实确切的存在。

“她去找你了。”良久，他才接过对方的话。“她让我躲进衣柜，然后自己跑去找你……可是你不见了，而我只找到妈妈的尸体。”刘海柔顺地垂下来，藏住他的眼睛。“我以为……谁知道呢，反正每次你都会像这样出其不意地出现在某个地方。”他自嘲地笑了笑。“我找了你那么多年，结果却总是你先找到我。”

维吉尔没有发话，只是忽然睁开了一直阖着的双眼。那双冷酷却不空洞的银蓝色眼睛混杂着太多超越言辞的情感，似浮冰一般映射着刺目的光彩。一束目光投向他，像冷冽的火焰舔舐肌肤。

但丁顿觉不妙，当下便转身想跑，但维吉尔的反应之迅速较他更胜一筹，他的兄长旋即动作敏捷地朝他扑了过去。他们扭打着从柜子滚向地板，无人问津的草莓派被打翻在地。年轻的恶魔猎人最终以面朝下这种近乎臣服的姿态被兄长压制着，维吉尔的前胸几乎贴住他的整个后背。在这个梦境里，维吉尔的力量似乎有些超过他的认知。即便如此，他依然没有放弃挣扎，试图用各种方式摆脱这样难堪的桎梏，然而年长的半魔仅用一个单词便令他彻底安静下来。

“但丁。”

没有多余的字词，没有多余的音调，只有一个名字，却仿佛古老的魔咒，无往不利。那雷鸣一般低沉的嗓音如一道闪电击中他的身体，火花沿着他的脊线烧向发涨的头脑，一种难耐的热度漫过他蜷起的脚趾，就像有人在他体内纵下一场失控的大火。但丁忘却了挣扎，只恍惚感觉自己全身都在燃烧。

“你发情了。”维吉尔不带任何感情地评判道，冷淡的声线如利刃挑破他的伪装，割开他的肉体，直指那枚心脏里鲜活跳动着的爱欲。

“所以呢？”他有意笑出声来，将自己缩进满不在乎的壳，仿佛那是最后一层屏障。“我知道你也一样，维吉。”他稍显费力地朝后方别过脸，刘海下一双发亮的眼睛含着明目张胆的引诱直勾勾地盯住他。“那我们还在等什么？来吧，我们要不痛快打一架，要不痛快操一顿。我的耐心有限，时间不等人。”

维吉尔被他眼神与话语间那些坦率的欲望捕获了。在他松懈的刹那，他的幼弟似鱼一般灵活地翻过身子，顺手揽过他的脖颈，毫不费力又自然而然地吻住他。抢占先机，但丁得到一分。他们接吻的时候也像是在打架，舌头是他们的武器，四肢如同藤蔓紧紧缠绕。相较于但丁的急躁，维吉尔的攻势则更讲究循序渐进。他由着对方作乱的同时绕进他的口腔，不紧不慢地舔舐起敏感的舌根，搭在他腰间的手随着舌尖的卷动而缓缓摩挲。但丁的舌头就这么黏糊糊地软在了维吉尔的唇齿间，后者扳回一城。

“你是什么时候发现的？”呼吸的间隙维吉尔问道，手趁势滑入但丁的上衣下摆。

被方才那个吻搅得晕晕乎乎的但丁反应了好一会儿，才意识到维吉尔指的是他们共享梦境这件事。

“废话，当然是一开始。”他绝不会承认他直到十分钟前才觉出真相。而他们上一次共享梦境则要追溯到遥远的孩提时期，在那些变故发生之后，但丁就极少做梦了，即便有也不过是噩梦，更别提像如今这样与维吉尔在梦中重逢。半魔人不像人类那样需要充足的睡眠来维持体能，大多数时候他只是靠在事务所的桌子上打个盹糊弄一下，睡觉于他而言不过是打发时间的一种方式。

“是吗？”维吉尔平静地反问，手掌恰在此刻抚上但丁饱满的前胸，指腹上缘的薄茧仿佛不经意间擦过他挺立的乳尖。但丁立刻瑟缩了一下，维吉尔眯起眼睛，冰寒的视线如灼热的吐息一般拂过他颤动的双唇 **，** 两根手指随即捻住他敏感的乳头。对面的呼吸因而被拉得格外绵长，又随着他的狠狠一掐生生折断在喉腔里。维吉尔凑上前，想要像从前做爱那样咬他的耳垂，却被但丁坚决推开了。

“床。”他屈起手指敲了敲地板，皱着眉鲜明地表达自己对当前亲热地点的不满，哪怕维吉尔的手还握在他的胸上，“这儿太不舒服了。”

维吉尔冷笑一声：“原来你还会挑剔。”他话里有话。

“以前那是我没得选。”但丁朝他挤挤眼，一面被取悦似地挺着胸将自己送进维吉尔的手心，在对方不为所动的眼神下亲了亲他的下巴。“但是现在我有了。”他十分忍耐地喘着气，嘴唇贴着兄长微微泛红的耳廓，以便每个字词能卷着呼出的热息飘进他的耳窝。在他的视野不及之处，笑得格外狡黠。“维吉尔。”他隔着布料覆住那只玩弄他胸膛的手，很用力地往心口按了按，仿佛是在帮助对方捉住自己不安分的心。一个暗示般的邀请。“难道你不想在床上操我吗？”

维吉尔的肩膀绷紧了。刹那间，他们便从冷硬的地板转移到温暖的卧床，连带着身上的衣物也消失得无影无踪。

“嘿！”但丁睁大双眼。“怎么做到的？”

他的兄长冷哼道：“这里是梦境，身为造梦者，当然可以随心所欲地主宰这里的一切。”

“听听你的语气。”但丁懒洋洋地抻了抻有些酸痛的颈项，不怀好意地笑了。“看来你想主宰的并不仅仅是梦。”

维吉尔不置可否。“转过去。”他言简意赅地命令道。银蓝色的双眼在情欲的波动下灰调渐重，显得沉郁而深邃。但丁难得没同他拌嘴，耸耸肩便从善如流地背过身去，露出劲瘦的脊背与柔软的腰部。肩胛骨处隆起的线条犹如高低起落的流水非常从容地顺延下去，渐次陷入腰窝处弥漫的阴影之中。年长半魔的呼吸加重了，他的手指不轻不重地沿着连绵的曲线游走，而后猛地戳在尾椎上，诱使对方发出一声迷乱的低吟。

“看来你很满意你所看到的。”但丁微微撑起上半身，侧过脸，银白色的发丝遮去了大半面容，维吉尔只能依稀从他翘起的唇角分辨出他此刻的神情。“老实说，我也一样——对自己很满意。”

维吉尔的眉头再度轻轻揪起，他抿着嘴保持沉默，似乎为幼弟的大言不惭而一时语塞。眼前这个处理事情过于游刃有余的但丁令他感到些许陌生，他凝视着那张与自己相差无几的脸，有片刻的出神。他们多久没见了？维吉尔也说不好，毕竟人类看来漫长的光阴在半魔人的生命里只能占得小小的一席之地。他这个弟弟看上去依然精力充沛，爱好与他作对，然而有许多东西仍旧不再一样。那种锋利的倔强仿佛从他身上消失了。不，也许没有消失，只是他学会将那些棱角打磨成圆钝的壁垒，再将自己很好的隐藏起来。从前的但丁他几乎能一眼看穿，但是如今他已觉察到了阻碍。怎么会这样？他稍稍伏低身子，试图看清那双若隐若现的冰蓝色眼睛，丝毫没有意识到自己也是造成现状的部分原因。

“喂，我说。”但丁不耐烦地半侧着身子，一边的手肘撑住床，支起整个上半身，半勃的性器贴着床单而微微移动，渗出的前液泅开圆斑状的深色印记。“我们是继续，还是要在这里浪费时间用眼神杀死对方？”他挑衅似地冲维吉尔扬起下巴，一手握住硬挺的阴茎，不疾不徐地套弄起来。渐渐地，他的胸膛开始急切地大幅度起伏，手上的力道随着呼吸的节奏而愈发粗暴。但丁半垂着眼睑，略微向后昂着脖颈，似乎极其专注于手中的动作而非维吉尔审视的目光。有断续的气音冲破他微张的齿关，落入空乏的室内，搅得灰尘的轨迹都有了形状。一滴汗吻过他的唇角，他下意识探出舌尖舔了舔，向维吉尔投去茫然的、无关紧要的一瞥。

下一秒他就再次被脸朝下掼在床上，区别只是这次没那么疼。维吉尔的身影连同他散发的体温一道沉重地压住他，手牢牢地扣着他的腰，勃起的阴茎挤进湿热的臀缝间，抵着翕张的穴口缓缓而动，龟头稍微撑开了周围的褶皱。但丁扯紧了床单，前额靠着枕头，微眯住眼，听着自己的心跳与维吉尔的低喘渐次重合，高涨的情欲几乎将他融化。他无措地弓着背，在尝试以深呼吸缓解发情期所引起的体热时，年长的半魔咬住他颤动的耳垂，不容置喙地操进他的身体。

由于事先没有扩张，因而进入的过程并不算顺利。但丁阖上双眼，感觉自己正从里到外地被撕碎，每一次推进的折磨都大过欢愉。然而他的恶魔本能却趁虚而入地在他混乱的脑海中絮絮低语，诱哄他放松神智，好向对方彻底打开自己的身体。他的理智挣扎着，但只是加速了欲海中的沉沦。

脏话与呻吟如一枚樱桃腻在他的喉咙里，维吉尔伸手扯住他的头发，以一种适度的粗暴迫使他抬起头，疼痛逐渐演化为难以言喻的快感自发麻的头皮涌向他发烫的下体。

“我的名字，但丁。”维吉尔有些居高临下地命令道，腰胯依然不留余力地朝前顶弄。但口吻强硬的同时他又放沉了音量，如同情人耳鬓厮磨之际缠绵的低语，掺杂着一丝恰到好处的喑哑，但丁怎么能受得了这个。“叫我的名字。”

但丁咬住下唇，在兄长又一次掐住他的腰操进他体内的时候突然松开，一个连贯的音节顺势滑出他微张的唇舌：“维吉尔……”

回应他的是一缕擦过耳畔的温热而急促的喘息。维吉尔情难自禁地低下头，嘴唇在他裸露的颈项间徘徊。他下意识地绷紧三角肌，兴奋的颤栗渗出他汗水淋漓的皮肤。年长的半魔先是试探性地伸出舌头舔舐着自他肩头滑落的汗珠，继而狠狠咬住他的颈窝。血的气息灌入他的鼻咽，他咬得十分用力，仿佛是在泄愤，又仿佛是想留下某种永不褪去的记号。但丁因这突如其来的疼痛而微微喘息着拱起上方的背部，像要挣脱逃离，又像是主动地献祭。

一种难言的晦涩之感在维吉尔心底蔓延开来。有时他很难真正去清楚地分辨他对但丁的感情，恨与爱如同纠缠不休的茎与叶根植于他们同出一源的血脉，他无法主动选择它们其中的一种。一部分的他想要彻底杀死他，好让他永远闭上那张说不出好听话的嘴；而另一部分却只想像现在这样，激烈又温和地与他融为一体，灵魂消解于肉体的交锋之中。他身不由己地被困在这些矛盾的情感里，像被困在一场灾难里。

“……维吉……？”许是觉察到他的不对劲，但丁轻轻唤了他一声，但很快又恢复了惯常挑衅的语气。“操，真有你的，老哥，和我做爱的时候分心，你可是头一个。”

“还有别人？”年长的半魔抚着他腰侧的手骤然收紧。

“有啊，我还列了一个清单出来，你想听吗？”他仿佛对此浑然不觉似地继续胡诌着恶劣的玩笑话。“哦，让我想想，第一个是谁来着——”

“闭嘴，但丁。”维吉尔咬牙切齿地打断了他，嗓音像淬着深切的恨又像浸着浓烈的爱。假如但丁是故意想挑起他的妒火，那么如今看来他已经得逞了一半。维吉尔深深吸了一口气，随后猛地掐住他孪生兄弟的后颈，将他的脸与那张讨厌的嘴一齐牢牢摁进枕头里。一声喟叹，又或者是一丝呻吟很沉闷地从那堆棉织物里溢出来，但丁甚至相当配合地抬高了屁股，仿佛维吉尔不是在尝试扼死他，而是在卖力取悦他。他这个兄长总是希望他能够更驯服一点，无论是在床上还是他们打架的时候，但那样未免太过无趣，总要有人在性爱里添些别样的乐子，而维吉尔又不擅长坦诚，于是但丁便自作主张地成为了那个人。挑战维吉尔使他异常兴奋，尤其是在关乎占有欲的问题上。虽然年长的半魔不会轻易暴露自己的情绪，不过但丁依然可以从他操干的力道，紊乱的喘息与攥着他脖子的那只手上感受到兄长无言的愤怒。他的身体随着身后的撞击轻微晃动着，落在屁股上的巴掌令他下意识夹紧了体内的硬物，相连的血脉之间流淌的共鸣加深了快感，他开始肆无忌惮地嘶吼，隆起的蝴蝶骨连同陷下去的腰窝一道绷成一根颤抖的弓弦，而维吉尔正是那名拉弓者，情欲成了一柄随时会贯穿他们的箭矢，但没人在意这种危险，他们本就甘之若饴。要么在爱里毁灭，要么被彼此毁灭，这是斯巴达双生子心照不宣的宿命。

不过被摆了一道的维吉尔并不打算就那么轻易放过他。稍稍冷静之后，他挺腰的节奏也随之慢下来，变得格外从容不迫，甚至有些残忍。但丁含混地抱怨着，伸手向后去抓维吉尔的大腿，试图让他更贴近自己，却被对方轻巧地闪开，不仅如此，维吉尔还趁此机会捉住他的两条手腕，反剪着扣在他背后。但丁的肩膀被兄长拽手臂的动作扯得生疼，他扭头咒骂维吉尔，但随即又被对方摁回了枕头。

“我说了，闭嘴。”他说话的同时朝前顶了顶，准确无误地撞在凸起的前列腺上。但丁的身子猛地一颤，腰窝以肉眼可见的速度软塌下去。维吉尔如一匹蓄势待发的野狼般俯下身，压住他的猎物，语调里潜伏的隐忍是这位猎食者最后的仁慈。“别再让我重复第三次。”

可惜维吉尔面对的人是但丁。他从来不会乖乖听他的话，也不会随便束手就擒。

“不然呢，你会怎样？”他艰难地转动脖子，仍然用着开玩笑的口吻，然而那双透亮的眼睛却在告诉维吉尔，他是认真的。“你会怎样维吉尔，吻我吗？”

见兄长不做声，他便自顾自地接下去：“看看你的表情，老兄，还是算了吧，那对你来讲可能——”

他没能继续喋喋不休，因为维吉尔“忍无可忍”地吻了他。

不像最初的那个吻，这个吻中的戾气与粗暴成分显然更重。维吉尔咬破了他的下唇，泄恨似地将那点小伤口撕扯得更开，血，以及其他许多不明的情绪席卷他们的感官。但丁阖上眼，将自己推向这个吻。维吉尔尝起来腥甜而湿润，像血混着雨淌过他的味蕾。他的兄长如此用力地吻着他，仿佛要将他彻底嵌入自己的灵魂。

不会再有第二个人将赋予他的痛苦与欢愉调和得如此匹配。但丁像猫一样拱着背，蝴蝶骨仿佛一对张开的翅膀蹭向维吉尔的怀中。后者的双臂箍住他的腰，鼻尖埋在他湿腻的颈窝里，这几乎可以算做一个拥抱。你迎向他，犹如群鸟投向深海。哪怕你知道，拥抱他即意味着接受一切失望，一切失败，一切背叛，也会为了那其中混杂的最微不足道的快乐而义无反顾。你甚至不需要被动地 **接受** ，因为这是你主动地 **选择** 。这个人，他的存在，就值得你为之燃烧灵魂。

但丁在很早之前便做出了他的选择。

“什么？”恍惚间，他仿佛听见维吉尔在罕见地喃喃自语，“你在说什么，维吉？”

而他的兄长只是揽过他的腰，凑近去吻他的眼睛。“没什么。”维吉尔伸手圈住他湿滑的阴茎，紊乱地喘着气向滚热的肠道内顶送，不再开口。

有些话注定只能是说给自己听的咒语。年长的半魔想。在出口的瞬间，就已完成了它的救赎。

待情热的余韵伴随高潮彻底褪去后，但丁方才如释重负般背对着维吉尔脱力似地躺下。休息不过半晌，便隐约有喊叫声传来，其中似乎还夹杂着他的名字。是尼禄。稍微清醒过来的但丁意识到自己还没问过维吉尔关于尼禄，他甚至不确定对方是否清楚自己还有个儿子这件事。

“你该醒了。”维吉尔对着自家兄弟的背影平静地宣称，“听上去有人在叫你。”

而对方只是沉默地翻过身。他们四目相接，阳光散播着不真切的热度在床铺间徐徐流淌，但丁的双眼颜色在强光的映射下几近透明，白色的半长发因出汗的缘故湿成一绺绺黏在额前颈后，裸裎的胸膛伴着呼吸的节奏一起一伏，性爱后的迷人气息沿着他肌理分明的躯体舒展。然而那种性感更近似于粉饰，仿佛他们如今身处的美梦，易碎而不堪一击。维吉尔忽然意识到，此时此刻，梦境中的但丁比他记忆中的任何一种形象都更加脆弱而真实。

“……我什么时候还会再见到你？”但丁犹豫而缓慢地低声问道，嗓音闷闷的，有些懒散，像维吉尔印象中的某个将雨未雨的阴云天。

“我不知道。”维吉尔的语调依然听不出起伏。他漫不经心地玩着兄弟的手，那只他曾经划伤的手，半魔人出色的自愈能力令它光复如初，他的手指却依然执着地、一遍遍地来回摩挲着那片完好的手心。

“哦，果然，我就知道是这样。”但丁笑笑，失望藏于满不在乎的表象下。“随便了，反正没什么影响。”

他的兄长没有开口，只是一瞬不瞬地盯着他，银蓝色的眼中蓄着的神采意味深长。但丁被他看得浑身上下不自在，正欲向后缩，冷不防让维吉尔擒住了脖子，朝他的方向压去。他象征性地挣扎了一下，并没有真正抗拒兄长的靠近。

“你在撒谎，但丁。”维吉尔笃定地说，唇角扯开一个古怪的笑容。从这个距离和角度，他能够很明确地分辨出对方的虹膜颜色，蓝中燃烧着青色的火焰，也许不够纯粹，却极富生机。“我没见过比你更言不由衷的人。”

“你没见过的东西多了去了，蠢货。”他气呼呼地反驳，但愤怒里更多的是一种被当面拆穿的羞赧。他不甘示弱地反唇相讥：“老实说，我也没见过比你活儿还烂的人。”

“真不幸，我也一样。”维吉尔面不改色，像是一早便看穿了他的谎言。“这一局扯平了。”他眼疾手快地捉住但丁正欲踢向他小腿的右脚，手指顺着脚面攥住脚踝。“现在是我得一分。”

“这一分算让给你。”但丁翻了个白眼，勾着脚趾挠了挠维吉尔的手腕。“那不如我们再来一局。”他意有所指。

维吉尔只是摇摇头。“没有多少时间了。”但丁以为他指的是这个梦能够维系的时长，然而只有他知道那句话指的是他自己。没人比他更清楚，他的身体乃至意识与精神都濒临分崩离析，他本可以在这个梦的伊始一走了之，然而他仍旧留了下来，不过是想再见一见他的恨，他的爱，他的生与死，至亲与劲敌，最初与最后。那声“留下”的确令他动摇，虽然仅是一瞬间，但却更加坚定了他醒来后要做的事。诚如但丁做出了他的选择，维吉尔也有他坚持的路要走。他们虽是共生一脉，命运相通，但各自的想法仍然独立。

“那在走之前来个告别吻怎么样？”但丁忽然一扫此前的低落嬉笑着说，指尖轻佻地滑过维吉尔滚动的喉结，最终停驻在他侧颈处平稳而有力搏动的脉搏上。维吉尔无动于衷地看着他，却在但丁倏尔凑近的一瞬间下意识阖上双眼。然而意想中的温热迟迟未至，他不由再度蹙眉，有些捉摸不透年轻一些的半魔究竟打的什么主意，于是略显不耐地睁开眼。但丁正堪堪停在距他一个心跳之外的地方，呼吸代替了嘴唇在他们之间亲密地交缠，那双秋湖般的眼中凝敛着比诗歌更沉滞复杂的情感，维吉尔很难在这样短的时间内参透。

“是我先闭眼，这一分是你的了。”他冷淡地开口道。虽然他明白这与比赛无关，但除了这句话，他不知道还能说些什么来打破僵局。那样不加遮掩、铺天盖地向他袭来的情感令他恐惧，多余的情绪会滋生软弱，他不需要，也不能要。

“不，是你赢了，维吉。”但丁的语气透出些许怅然，与外表不相符的一种历经世事的沧桑浮现在他青涩的面孔。“你不明白……有时候我真的很想恨你。”

他的嗓音仿佛从很渺远的地方抵临，穿透层层空气，逐渐变得微弱而模糊。吻最终被留在维吉尔的额前，那些冰蓝色的视线淅淅沥沥地垂下来，像许多年前高塔上的那场吻遍赤地的雨越过岁月的阻隔又重新落回他身上。

维吉尔眨眨眼。

但丁消失了。

他知道对方是在现实世界里苏醒过来。失去了一半支撑的梦境逐渐显露出崩溃的迹象，维吉尔在一片动荡之中垂下眼睑。他们体内的另一半灵魂终将引领他们踏上重逢的归途，为所有没有出路也没有来途的爱恨做最后的注解。

他睁开了双眼。

FIN

感谢阅读


End file.
